The invention relates generally to the field of illumination systems, and more specifically, to light-emitting devices with uniform side emission in the radial direction.
Light-emitting devices are widely used in backlighting of display devices such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like. These light-emitting devices may be used in isolation or may be coupled to an optical waveguide for uniform light transmission. An example of the light-emitting devices may include a Light-Emitting Diode (LED).
Existing light-emitting devices do not provide a spatially wide emission of light. The emission pattern causes creation of dark corners in the optical waveguide coupled to the existing light-emitting devices. Therefore, a uniform illumination may not be achieved using the existing light-emitting devices. Additional light-emitting devices are required to distribute the light uniformly over, for example, a display. This increases the cost of the illumination systems that include the existing light-emitting devices.